transfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Autobot Etaoin
Hi there! Welcome to Transfanon, and thank you for your recent contributions. In regards to your suggestion, first of all, that talk page is for discussion about the Main Page itself, any discussion about the site in general should be reserved for the forums, or an administrator's talk page. To address you suggestion itself, we do not and will not regulate the material a user submits based on plausibility, or silliness, or any other guidelines that are subjective in nature. We don't review the fanon here. We don't allow or disallow it based on our personal preferences. The pillar on which this site is built is respecting other people's fan fiction creations, and that flies square in the face of it. The whole point of this site is to able create whatever you want in terms of characters or stories. Our only limits on an article's content are based on overtly mature or lewd subject matter. If you have anymore questions or suggestions on this or any of our other policies, please bring them to me directly in the future. Thank you for your time. --Sarrc 19:04, 23 May 2008 (UTC) Etaoin Since large portions of your article are taken from Darthfish's article Bumblelee, you need to request this user's consent to reuse it in this manner. If you have obtained his permission outside of The Transfanon Wiki, please make this information official by posting it here. Thank you for your time. --Sarrc 13:51, 4 June 2008 (UTC) :Erm, it was Bumblelee, not bee. I was actually using it as a rough base. Once I have it worked out correctly, the Bumblelee text will be no more. Felancer Prime 00:22, 5 June 2008 (UTC) PNGs Felancer, I deleted the Dispensor image you recently uploaded because of it was nearly a megabyte in size. This is the case with most PNG files. Try to avoid PNGs unless there's text on the image you need to preserve. Please resize the image to about the size you're going to use it at to save space, then re-upload it as a jpeg. Also, "Ganked from Transformers Wiki" is not a valid source. Check the sourcing information on the image at the TF wiki to see what website it came from originally. --Sarrc 14:01, 26 June 2008 (UTC) :Aye-aye, Sarrc. I didn't realise the megabyte size at the time, and there are plenty of other non-deleted images with the same source. But, erm, there's no source listed on Teletraan. What do I do now? Felancer Prime 15:24, 26 June 2008 (UTC) ::Your image wasn't deleted because of the source, Felancer, I just thought I'd bring it up since you were going to have to upload it again anyways. Yeah, I know you're not the first to say "ganked from TF Wiki", but I'm hoping all the editors will stop doing that. With that picture, the image information on TF Wiki doesn't list a website as a source because it's a screen grab from the DVD. So in this case, the source would be the movie itself. Thanks, --Sarrc 17:22, 26 June 2008 (UTC) Maximus Prime Felancer, please stop antagonizing users by telling them that they're "doing it wrong." They can name their characters and have them behave however they like. Please focus on your own articles. Besides, you're wrong. You forgot about Nemesis Prime. --Sarrc 18:52, 23 July 2008 (UTC) :Trying to help is antagonizing? I'm going how the actual Transformers series has gone so far. With the exception of Nemesis, as you said, and Shockwave from Animated while he was disguised as Longarm Prime, no Decepticon is named Prime. Felancer Prime 19:47, 23 July 2008 (UTC) ::Felancer, your attempt to help comes off as condescending. There’s nothing in a Transformers series or here that says a Decepticon can’t have his name end with the word "Prime", just like there’s nothing saying Bumblebee can’t look like Jazz. You’re not suggesting a change supported by a policy, or grammar, you’re stating your personal preference. When you do that, it's not helping as much as it looks like you're telling them that their fanon is dumb; especially considering they are no obligation to make their fanon fit within the confines of the actual Transformers series. I can appreciate that's a guideline on the Ben 10 Wiki, but it’s not our policy here. Not even a little. Please, stop telling people they should change their articles based on a rule we don't have. --Sarrc 20:27, 23 July 2008 (UTC) :Alright, Sarrc, whatever you say. :Off topic, I've been looking around compulsively to see what SARRC stands for. I seriously can't stop it. Felancer Prime 20:37, 23 July 2008 (UTC)